The use of lap top computers has increased dramatically as they have become more portable, and simultaneously more powerful. Computer users are now inclined to use their computers in places previously not possible before the prevalence of lap top computers. In addition, highly confidential information is often stored on the computer. Lap top computers are now being utilized in places such as in automobiles, planes, at home in an easy chair, or in bed. These places are much more comfortable to a user or at least provide more flexibility for users to have access to a computer. However, the surrounding environment may not always provide a suitable work area. For instance, a computer user may wish to work outside to enjoy pleasant weather. Although, direct sunlight to the screen or glare from the sun makes viewing the LCD rather difficult. As users operate the computer in a wide variety of places, the computer must acclimate to many different surroundings.
When computers are used in public places, the user is at risk of others reading the material displayed on the screen. As display screens for portable computers become larger and larger, it becomes even more difficult to maintain privacy surrounding the information display on the screen from other individuals nearby. Particularly, passenger seats on airplanes or trains are typically in close proximity to one another. During business travel or commuting, computers are often used in transit. Passengers seated adjacent to the computer user can easily read the display screen, thereby jeopardizing privacy to the computer user. Since highly confidential information may be on the computer screen, this is problematic for the computer user.
Additionally, public transportation, as well as private transportation, can involve computers being exposed to sunlight which may affect the computer users ability to view the display. Although airplanes are equipped with shades near each passenger's window, one passenger does not have control over whether other passengers close their window shades. Other methods of transportation such as commuter trains do not normally provide shades from the sunlight. Thus, the sunlight can cause significant glare from the computer screen, making it difficult for the user to see the LCD screen.
One approach to the above problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,903, issued to David M. Cooley on Mar. 28, 1995. A notebook computer carrying case is provided separate to a computer, and includes a top cover, a bottom cover, and an accordion-like shroud connecting the sides of the top and bottom covers.
The above approach, while solving some problems, creates additional ones and yet leaves other problems unaddressed. For instance, since computers or other electronic devices become smaller and smaller, carrying cases are becoming obsolete. Many computer users slip these components directly in to their briefcase, their purse, or their carry-on luggage. The protective carrying cases are often left behind in the office or the home while the user is traveling. Additionally, the above carrying case is large and bulky. Travelers typically minimize the amount of separate items which need to be individually carried. The above approach involves use of a separate case which is difficult to pack into a briefcase.
Another approach is provided by Mobile Office Outfitter of Newark, Calif., called The Glare Stopper.TM.. This device comprises a separate foldable cardboard which attaches to tabs placed on the computer. The tabs are attached to the computer bezel with adhesive. When the device is not in place on the computer, the tabs remain on the bezel, giving the computer an unsightly appearance. In addition, the tabs placed on the bezel depress keys on the keyboard when the display is closed. The tabs can damage the keys when they are depressed for long periods of time. The device must be carried separate from the computer, and as a result, can become misplaced.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better way to provide protection to the liquid crystal display for computer users. What is also needed is a way to provide protection which is light weight, and integral to a lap top computer system.